Cleo
Cleo is Geppetto's pet goldfish in Disney's 1940 animated film, Pinocchio. Appearances ''Pinocchio Cleo is always seen in her fishbowl, often reacting or responding to a situation through silent smiles and water twirls. She appears of be very affectionate, specifically toward Geppetto and Figaro (who seems to hold a mild dislike toward her). When asked by Geppetto whether or not the name "Pinocchio" sounds any good for his latest puppet creation, Cleo shows her distaste, but the name goes through anyway. Later on, when Pinocchio is given life, he's sent off to school along with the other children. Excited to have a family, Geppetto sets up a delicious dinner, including a small piece of cake for Cleo. Unfortunately, Pinocchio doesn't return, resulting in Cleo, Geppetto, and Figaro heading out to find them. The trio ends up in the belly of Monstro the Whale, and eventually give up any hope of escape. As such, Cleo begins to build her own tombstones, knowing she'll perish, along with her loved ones, should they not escape or manage to eat. Surprisingly, Pinocchio arrives and concocts a way to free them. The plan succeeds, but results in Pinocchio's demise. Geppetto, Cleo, and the others return to their village home and mourn the death of the little wooden boy, only to find his act of bravery granted his revival (via the Blue Fairy). Once this realization dons upon Cleo and the others, a celebration is held. Figaro and Cleo Cleo played a role in the short under the care of a woman by the name of Aunt Delilah. Here, Figaro tries various methods of trying to get Cleo for his supper, only to be stopped by Delilah each time. Cameos In ''Fun and Fancy Free, Cleo appeared briefly, having an encounter with Jiminy, the film's host. In the ''Aladdin'' television series, Cleo also made a cameo in an episode inside the whale with Figaro, while Genie looked like Geppetto. Cleo makes a cameo in the DuckTales series being the Gyro Gearloose fish when using your watch to the time. In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Cleo is a background character who is often found alongside Geppetto. Cleo also made occasional appearances in House of Mouse. In "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", she makes a cameo sitting with Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Figaro clapping after the cartoon. Cleo makes a cameo on the last page of issue #7 of the Darkwing Duck comic book, along with Sebastian and Dory, reacting in shock to the return of the monstrous Paddywhack. Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Cleo appears as an Audio-Animatronic on Pinocchio's Daring Journey who pops up and down from her fishbowl in Geppetto's bedroom located in the Pinocchio Village Workshop. She also appeared in the Walt Disney's Parade Of Dreams as an Audio-Animatronic who swims in circles inside her fishbowl on top of the Dreams Of Laughter parade float. Gallery clipcleop.gif|Cleo Cleo KH.png|Cleo in Kingdom Hearts Esp126.jpg|Cleo in the Aladdin TV series Cl10.jpg Cl9.jpg Cl8.png Cl7.jpg Cl6.jpg Cl5.jpg Cl4.jpg Cl3.jpg Cl2.jpg Cl1.jpg Clefiki.jpg|Cleo and Figaro kissing Gsdx 20110516164716 550x413.jpg IMG 2297.PNG|Cleo with Figaro at the Disney Dreams Come True Parade Cleo fun and fancy free.png|Cleo in Fun and Fancy Free October24th.png|Cleo in Disneystrology book Paddywhack02.jpg|Cleo cameo in Darkwing Duck issue #7 Cleo Darkwing cameo.jpg Cleo modelsheet01.jpg Cleo modelsheet02.jpg Cleo modelsheet03.jpg Figaro modelsheet01.jpg Au-Chalet-de-la-Marionnette-03.jpg Pinocchio-pinocchio-4947895-960-720.jpg Gepetto-with-figaro-and-c 4b6185ec4a7e6-p.jpg FIGARO_AND_CLEO.png Tumblr_lvckwsnTTO1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nj4j5x1Ds21r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nj4j8lcmhy1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nnyoveWaYi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nubhpynvpm1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Keychain.jpg Cleo Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Cleo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Cleo_plush.jpg Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Females Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Heroines Category:Pets Category:Animated characters Category:Fish Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Adults Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Iconic characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters